


Moving Along

by Tieleen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin and Steve, in three long sentences. Challenge fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three sentences ficathon. We were encouraged to cheat...
> 
> Prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Author's choice, letting go

The alarm goes off much too early, and Chin groans and gropes for the blanket as Steve mutters, stretches, rolls away, uncurls from sleep into wakefulness in three seconds flat - and his side might be a little cold (at least until he manages to replace Steve's skin with his blanket), but overall, it's okay; they're the kind of people who find it easy to let go, and Chin can still get at least an hour's sleep in before he has to get up, too - he'll see Steve at work on Monday, anyway.

*

"Dinner later?" Steve says, throwing his keys up and catching them absently, looking relaxed and a little hopeful, and Chin feels a pang of regret at having to say, shoving away from his desk to gather his own keys, "Nah, can't tonight - big family thing," but Steve shrugs and grins and says, "Grab me some leftovers," raising his eyebrows at Kono to make clear he expects the same from her, too, and Chin just snorts and goes to get his jacket.

*

"Hell of a day," Danny had said, shaking his head, as he headed out, and Chin guesses that's as good a way of putting it as he's going to come up with; his ribs hurt to hell and back, and he's trying very hard not to give up how much his shoulder's bothering him until Kono leaves, because he just knows she'll insist on him going to the hospital after all (when all he wants to do is get up and head home, and he will, as soon as he gets up the courage to go and face his motorcycle), so he doesn't really even notice Steve coming until he's sitting on the edge of the desk looking down at Chin; just looking, quietly, until Kono shakes her head at him in both amusement and clear warning to take care, and heads out too - and then Steve's hand is on his good shoulder, careful and steady, and neither of them says anything, though Chin thinks he can maybe make out the message anyway.


End file.
